


Happy New Year! (Unless You're With The Lannisters)

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne get used to being parents, whilst stuck celebrating New Year's Eve at Casterly with the Lannister family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year! (Unless You're With The Lannisters)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of drabbly fluff for the New Year. Happy New Year to all of you who are reading and even those who aren't. I hope you all enjoy.

Happy New Year! (Unless You’re With The Lannisters)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Why do we torture ourselves every year by coming to this party?” Jaime asked Brienne, who was rocking a golden haired baby in her arms.

“Actually _you_ torture us because you can’t say no to your father.” Brienne replied.

“Good point. Is Arianne finally asleep?” Jaime asked, looking at his golden haired daughter. His first child was a marvel to Jaime. He couldn’t help smiling when he saw that little ball of energy waving her little arms around, and pumping her small fists, as she silently demanded their attention with a scowl. Jaime insisted that Arianne got her scowl from Brienne. 

“A scowl like that had to come from you.” Jaime had told her. Brienne had snorted in amusement.

“She had to get something from me. After all, she gets her vanity and constant need for attention from you.” Brienne had said nonchalantly.

But this year, Christmas and New Year’s were spent at Casterly, as they had been every year since Brienne had become involved with Jaime. Her own father spent his Christmas holidays wrapped around some bimbo on the Summer Isles, and Brienne didn’t deny him the few pleasures that his age allowed him. But it was always torturous spending time with the Lannister family as a whole. Arianne had started teething and was fussing more than usual. Brienne had even taken to reading the child to sleep. Usually, Arianne would drop off after fifteen or twenty minutes of Brienne reading something to her. But Christmas Eve had been different. She’d been reading A Christmas Carol to Arianne, in the spirit of Christmas, and Joffrey had heard her reading aloud, and had snuck in to listen. Arianne had not wanted to sleep, and seemed intent on listening to her mother’s voice for as long as possible. Then Tywin had arrived to the scene, and had decided it would become tradition. So now Brienne had the horrible feeling that she would be stuck reading Christmas stories on Christmas Eve for the rest of her life. Of course Jaime had found this hilarious.

“I’m not the only one who can’t say no to my father Brienne.” Jaime added, as Brienne scowled.

“I can concede that he’s difficult to say no to.” Brienne said. Arianne finally seemed to be sleeping deeply. “You think we can risk putting her in her crib?” Brienne asked Jaime. Jaime grinned.

“It’s nearly the New Year Brienne.” Jaime said softly.

“Then we really had better get her into her crib before the fireworks go off and wake her up.” Brienne said. Jaime shook his head, an amused smile on his face as they made their way round the house towards one of the back entrances where there would few people. As they were about the go up the stairs, Tyrion arrived.

“Jaime! Brienne! How is my little minion in training?” Tyrion exclaimed. Jaime and Brienne both shushed him, looking around as though they might be ambushed at any moment.

“Don’t be so loud. She’s finally sleeping.” Brienne pleaded. Tyrion grinned.

“Good. Off you two go. I’m sure you want to get her into bed before the fireworks go off.” Tyrion said. They both nodded and made their way up the stairs. Just as they put Arianne into her crib and tucked her in, the fireworks started going off. Jaime and Brienne heard the muffled sounds and looked out of the window to see all the different colours lighting the sky. Jaime leaned forward and kissed Brienne, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. When they broke apart, Brienne’s lips were kiss swollen and slightly red. Jaime grinned.

“Happy New Year Mrs Lannister.” Jaime said quietly.

“Happy New Year Jaime.” Brienne replied back. They stood by the window, watching over Arianne and the fireworks until the sun came up. It didn’t seem like such a bad way to spend New Year’s after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please comment and feel free to leave constructive criticism. LOL! Again, Happy New Year to all!


End file.
